total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alejandro
Coverage thumb|left|199pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Alejandro is shown to charm many contestants in the competition, including Bridgette, Izzy, Lindsay, Ezekiel and Chef Hatchet.becomes increasingly jealous as Alejandro charms and flirts with Lindsay, during the tour of the plane. Alejandro thinks that Tyler is completely incompetent, due to the fact that he sees Tyler fail to accomplish something several times. He competes in the challenge by going over the pyramid with no problems at all, while Tyler struggles. Alejandro seems to be very athletic, which causes Tyler to be even more jealous. At first he was going alone, but later on he offered help to Lindsay and Bridgette, after seeing them having trouble on going up the pyramid, leaving Tyler on his own during the challenge. He carries Bridgette and Lindsay up the pyramid, and surfs down the pyramid with them. He ends up on the second team, later known as Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Alejandro was shown in the confessional to be very angry about the other members on his team, calling them "incompetent idiots" in Spanish. Heather was the first contestant to question his honesty; however, by the end of the third season, many others noticed his connivance and labeled him as a villain. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Alejandro inspires his entire team with his strategic ability, with the exception of Sierra, who ends up switching teams anyway and not believing in him. In the cockpit confessional, Alejandro reveals that he has an IQ of a hundred sixty-three and has a degree in engineering. He flirts with the members of Team Amazon. Courtney says that she already has Duncan, but Alejandro says that he doesn't deserve her, and that it is a pity that she is in a relationship with a quitter. When getting to the second part of the challenge, he blows a kiss to Heather, which seems to have an effect on her, but it quickly goes away. Owen calls Alejandro "Al" after getting his name wrong twice, and the second time Alejandro shivers, and yet again shivers at the thought of being called Al in the confessional, although he passes it off as it being "chilly in here," not because of his dislike of the nickname. He is partly responsible for his team coming in second place, as he demanded Izzy to talk to Team Amazon's camel after the team couldn't get their camel in the boat. By the end of the episode in the confessional, Alejandro notes how nobody on the show knows a thing about him. He says that he intends to keep it that way, saying "Because compared to me, Heather's a saint!" Having watched his confessional, Chris then said that they finally had "a real contestant." thumb|256pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Alejandro is seen at the very beginning of the episode, catching Leshawna's hand right before she falls off the plane, due to a hole in the plane's wall. Leshawna then becomes infatuated with Alejandro. Alejandro starts to up his game and begins a long act to drag each contestant down. Alejandro quickly takes up leadership of his team, even taking participation in the first challenge and winning it, due to charming and befriending his panda bear. Before the second challenge, Alejandro uses Harold's pride and knowledge of Japan to boost his confidence. Alejandro leads his team during the second challenge, but their commercial doesn't win. When Team Victory is put on the chopping block, Alejandro convinces Harold to do the honorable thing like a real samurai, stating that Leshawna loves men with honor. This results in Harold eliminating himself in place of DJ. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Alejandro tricks Bridgette into kissing him in the first challenge. She tries to tell him that she has a boyfriend, but she has an obvious crush on him. They go through half of the first challenge together. Before they leave for their separate teams, Alejandro offers Bridgette his shirt, claiming that his Latino blood prevents him from getting cold. He asks her to kiss him one more time, but when she is about to, he steps out of the way and her tongue sticks to a pole. He leaves her behind and his team eventually wins the challenge. Owen tries to give him a high-five at the end of the challenge, but he simply walks away rudely. At Team Victory's elimination ceremony, Alejandro's plan worked and Bridgette was voted off. Alejandro's cover was almost blown when Bridgette tried to tell her team about him being "evil." But Chris saved his reputation (most likely to keep the show interesting and the ratings up) by promptly pushing Bridgette off the plane before she could say anything else. Later, in the confessional, he admitted that he was using Bridgette and plotting to get her voted off, due to her being "expendable." He then says, "Some will prove to be more challenging than others. But one by one, they'll all go down." Alejandro tries to win the girls' favors in Broadway, Baby! by bringing food to the loser section. Lindsay accepts, but Heather declines and tells Sierra to do the same. Alejandro realizes Heather has influence over Sierra, so he tells Sierra that Chris misses his glory days, which causes Sierra to reveal facts about him, which annoys Chris. He has no problems climbing the rope and hits Owen on the head when he was stuck on the fireman pole. He was the one to push the carriage during the challenge, and did not notice that Heather switched his team's carriage with a real baby carriage. His team was the last to arrive, but it was saved, since it was an reward challenge. thumb|left|248pxAs of Slap Slap Revolution, Alejandro is apparently the self-proclaimed captain of his team, even though the other members don't seem to mind. Alejandro continues to show a strong dislike of Owen calling him Al instead of Alejandro. He also starts flirting with Leshawna in this episode, similar to how he played Bridgette. She falls for him instantly. When the team is preparing to start shoveling meat into the giant grinder, he quickly pulls Izzy out of the grinder when she starts fooling around and almost falls into the chute. Later, as they are sliding down the massive mountainside, he sits on the back of their "sled" and steers by using a long stick as a rudder. In the dancing challenge, Alejandro steps up to the plate, along with Owen and Noah, as the dancers for his team; as the team practices Noah scolds him for flirting with a member of the other team, but Alejandro reassures him that it's only part of his plan. In the second half of the dancing challenge, when they are suspended high above the ground, he manages to easily knock Cody off the platform and makes it to the final four.He is up against Sierra. However, when he sees Heather get beaten up by Leshawna, to the point where she loses a tooth, he gives up, closing his eyes and spreading his arms out as a symbol of defeat, and lets Sierra knock him off so that he can be with Heather. However, when Noah asks him about his strange actions he attempts to cover up his surrender by saying that he was "distracted" by the fight between the two girls. Prior to the elimination ceremony, Heather confronts him in the cafeteria, asking what is up with his flirting with Leshawna. In response, he flirts with her, saying that her missing tooth brings out the anger in her. She storms off in fury. Later, when Leshawna is voted off by Lindsay and DJ, she manages to hold onto the doorway after Chris pushes her. Alejandro then appears from behind one of the giant tiki statues. Leshawna says, "You!" before Alejandro blows her a kiss, and subsequently pushes her off the plane. thumb|246pxAt the beginning of The Am-AH-Zon Race, Owen accidentally punches Alejandro in the eye when he wakes up and thus, he is forced to wear an eye-patch throughout the episode, earning the nickname "Pirate Pablo" from Heather. He along with the rest of his team take the left path in the amazon when the challenge begins and he is the first of Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot to make it across the river by zip-lining across it with his belt. That night after his team is attacked by giant caterpillars, they take turns at night to stand guard and during Alejandro's turn Owen gets kidnapped by the caterpillars and he does nothing to defend him. At daybreak Alejandro says there's no time to make a head-count and he Tyler, Izzy and Noah go ahead without realizing they'd left Owen behind. When Chris doesn't allow them to continue without Owen, Alejandro goes to fetch him and retrieves Owen from inside a giant silk cocoon the caterpillars had locked him in. He then tries to blame Izzy, Tyler and Noah for leaving him and says that he was the only one who wanted to look for him, making him his only friend, but Owen is not convinced. By the end of the episode his team ends up in second place again and he goes to see the elimination ceremony of Team Amazon and tries to "comfort" Heather by saying that if she gets eliminated she makes the game a whole lot easier for him. In the end nobody gets eliminated and Heather promises to destroy Alejandro after she destroys her team. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Alejandro helps Cody hide from Sierra (he even lets him share the confessional). He then argues with Heather when she says his team is much unorganized. During the challenge, he tells Izzy that they are going up against Chef in finding the statue pieces to get her to look for them. He then tells Noah to retrieve the last piece that is behind security lasers. While the teams are assembling the statues, Heather accuses Alejandro of mixing their statues' pieces, he does not help assemble the statue, but once Noah completes it, Alejandro notices that their statue (the armless Venus De Milo) has the David statue's arms.Alejandro is last seen laughing with Noah at Tyler during the Walk-Off challenge. thumb|left|264pxIn Newf Kids on the Rock, Alejandro and his team attempt to form an alliance with DJ. After being pushed out of the plane, he taunts Heather by telling her that she should have asked for the alliance with DJ before giving him the cushion. When he reaches the boat with his team, he tells Izzy to get Owen out of the water by using the net. After Izzy caught a lobster, Alejandro tells Owen not to eat it. Then Alejandro starts off Sea Shanty Mix. When his team reaches shore, he asks about the reward. When Chris reveals it was Heather shucking clams, he taunts Heather yet again. In the second part of the challenge, he deciphers Jerd's second phrase correctly. After DJ sees the Egyptian markings on the cod, he convinces him to kiss it. Before DJ kisses the cod, he also convinces Tyler to kiss the cod by telling him to imagine it is Lindsay. His team and Team Victory win the challenge. While eating the clam chowder, he discovers Owen's socks in it, which were put in there by Heather. In the confessional, he is seen brushing his teeth while ranting in Spanish. He then reveals that he drew the Egyptian symbol on the fish to manipulate DJ. Trivia Gallery TotalDramaOnline-Alejandro-1-.png HeatherAlejandro001-1-.png|Alejandro taunting Heather in the theme song. WalkLikeAnEgyptian004-1-.png|Alejandro getting off the bus. 638px-CFWU-8-1-.png|Alejandro charms Bridgette and Lindsay during Come Fly With Us. AlejandroJump-1-.png|Alejandro swiftly climbing up the pyramid. AlejandroSwear-1-.png|Alejandro cursing about his team in the confessional. Alemot-1-.png|Alejandro motivating his team. WLAE19-1-.png|Alejandro blows a kiss to Heather. 639px-RT-2-1-.png|Alejandro starts Rowin' Time while holding his team's goat. SuperCrazyHappy01-1-.png|Alejandro charms his panda, "Ting-Ting." CART1012051000004974 010 640x360-1-.jpg|Alejandro charms his panda. ShirtOffHQ-1-.png|Alejandro takes his shirt off in order to use it on Bridgette, keeping her warm in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. TDWT5 08-1-.jpg|Alejandro is impressed with Heather's strategy to "befriend" Sierra. 0Shot1-1-.png|Alejandro in "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" 20110721154840!Scaryal-1-.png|Alejandro doesn't like Owen's remark of needing "an Ale-hand, bro." 636px-EK - Alejandro-1-.jpg|Alejandro singins in "Eine Kleine". AlejandroScold.jpg|Noah scolds Alejandro for flirting with Leshawna while they practice dancing for the challenge. OneByOne.png|''"One by one, they’ll all go down."'' TotalDramaRankings23-1-.jpg|Alejandro after Owen punches him in his sleep. Aso.jpg|Alejandro rescues Owen from his cocoon. LetsGetThisOverWith.png|Alejandro, Noah and Owen discuss how to get the last piece of their statue. Ehuas.png|Alejandro sings Sea Shanty Mix. Newfoundland alejandro noah jerd mclean.png|Alejandro and Noah can't understand Jerd's accent. Axgea.png|Alejandro saves Gwen to get the treasure chains during the first challenge. As4.png|Alejandro wearing his ponytail. Alc5.png|Alejandro is annoyed at Owen and Noah's stupidity. Als3.png|Alejandro is captured by the Ripper. Als0i.png|Alejandro puts his hair in a ponytail using his feet in order to frustrate Heather. Greece alejandro failed.png|Alejandro hits his head against a hurdle and loses to Heather after showing off and losing his focus. WatchingOwen.PNG|Duncan helps get the alien away from Alejandro. Duncan&AlOwenCarry.JPG|Alejandro and Duncan have to carry Owen after he faints. Australia alejandro helps courtney.png|Alejandro helps Courtney onto her emu in Picnic at Hanging Dork. Jealous.png|Alejandro's upset reaction to Heather's flirting. Australia team chris is really hot wins.png|Alejandro wins the challenge by shearing the correct sheep. Alejandrocookie.png|Alejandro showing what he will do to Courtney. Captura.JPG|Alejandro rips his shirt off in an attempt to pull the boat. 69-3.png|"Ale-hunk-dro." Alejandro Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants